


Insoportable

by Hessefan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que las barcas habían zarpado de Balamb, Zell no perdía de vista el arma de su compañero de equipo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insoportable

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _Final Fantasy no me pertenece, de ser así Seifer aparecería muchísimo más en escena e Irvine sería el personaje principal (y Selphie una Rinoa cualquiera). Todo de_ Square-Enix.

Desde que las barcas habían zarpado de Balamb, Zell no perdía de vista el arma de su compañero de equipo. Supo cuál sería la nueva respuesta, pues había formulado la misma pregunta quince minutos antes.  
—Vamos, Squall, ¿qué te cuesta? —rogó, haciendo una pantomima con los brazos.  
—Que no, Zell —no se molestó en mirarlo ni en incorporarse. Se mantuvo con los codos apoyados en los muslos y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo.  
—Quiero verla…

Seifer, de piernas cruzadas en toda una pose jactanciosa, esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, mas fue el sonido gutural de la risa mal reprimida lo que llamó la atención de Squall. Éste lo miró y, aunque no correspondió la mueca de sus labios, hubo cierta complicidad en la mirada que le dedicó.  
Pero el chico hiperactivo no se daba por vencido:

—Muéstramela. —No eran comunes los sables pistola, y si le insistía tanto a Squall era porque sabía que, de tener oportunidad, sería con él antes que con el rubio.  
Seifer no lo aguantó más:

—Ey, Zell —llamó la atención del susodicho—, si te callas de una buena vez prometo mostrarte la mía cuando lleguemos al Jardín. Y hasta te dejaré tenerla en la mano.  
El estoico y apático Squall ladeó la cabeza tratando de desentenderse de la broma. Zell no caía, le resultaba sospechosa tanta predisposición por parte del rubio. Fue Quistis la que, con un suspiro de hartazgo, le hizo caer en la cuenta.  
—Por Hyne; maduren. Hoy, en lo posible.  
Qué par de críos, pero no podía reprenderlos por ser lo que eran. Zell, apretó los puños enrojeciendo de ira, o de vergüenza (en tal caso daba igual) mientras que Seifer estalló en carcajadas. Squall, ajeno a la nueva disputa en camino, se puso de pie. Ya habían llegado a Dollet.

* * *

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias al Gato ( _Metanfetamina_ ) por corregirme esto =).


End file.
